


Love in silence

by meli_fan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, That's it, They do it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_fan/pseuds/meli_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gendry,” she starts as she sits on his bed and begins to get out of her shoes. “Look at my feet.” She shows him and he’s not really surprised by them, they always look ugly. But today they look seriously horrible. “I practiced until eleven last night then I woke up at six am to keep practicing and I just finished my exam. Your dorm room is closer to the dance hall than Sansa’s apartment and my own. Please don’t be a little bitch about this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” he says, and is regarded with a bright  but exhausted smile. He ignores the butterflies in his stomach. “But you know Ned snores sometimes.” She nods, but is already getting out of her sweater. She really look exhausted. “I’ll be back by eight twenty or so.” She nods while getting out of her tank top.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight of her in a sports bra accompanies him as he walks to his next class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came up to my mind. This is like my first time ever writing smut, bear with me please. 
> 
> Excuse any speling or grammar mistakes or typos.

It’s 6:10 pm when he opens the door to his dorm room to find her there looking like she’s about to drop sleep. He doesn’t know he she got in the building or even inside his room, but he’s not really surprised. She tends to find her way to ignore or evade rules.

 

“Hey”, he says. “What’s up.”

 

“Ned let me in. He told me to tell you he’ll be here by ten” She yawns as he looks in his desk for the copybook he’s looking for. “Anyway, I lost my key and Willow is staying with her sister tonight. I’m staying here tonight.”

 

He gets all he needs for his next class as she begins to open his bed and ruminates through his drawers.  She has no boundaries whatsoever and usually goes through his shit without any complaints from him. Ned says it’s weird as fuck, but honestly Gendry has known her for half his life and is seriously used to share everything with her. Shit, even his first porn he saw with her, laughing together at the noises and mocking him for getting hard. Still...

 

“Yeah but, I have a class until eight and then I have to write an essay for tomorrow.” She completely ignores him as she puts out a shitty old t-shirt of his. “Can’t you just meet her up somewhere and borrow hers? Or sleep at Sansa’s?”

 

“Gendry,” she starts as she sits on his bed and begins to get out of her shoes. “Look at my feet.” She shows him and he’s not really surprised by them, they always look ugly. But today they look seriously horrible. “I practiced until eleven last night then I woke up at six am to keep practicing and I just finished my exam. Your dorm room is closer to the dance hall than Sansa’s apartment and my own. Please don’t be a little bitch about this.”

 

“Fine.” he says, and is regarded with a bright  but exhausted smile. He ignores the butterflies in his stomach. “But you know Ned snores sometimes.” She nods, but is already getting out of her sweater. She really look exhausted. “I’ll be back by eight twenty or so.” She nods while getting out of her tank top.

 

The sight of her in a sports bra accompanies him as he walks to his next class.

 

*/*

 

“Dude.”

 

“Ned.” he greets from his desk.

 

“There’s a girl in your bed.” Ned’s surprised tone should insult him, but really it is knows he’s not exactly public about his business. Shyness around girls who are not Arya has always been a problem of his.

 

“It’s just Arya.” She’s curled up in the side of the bed, facing the wall, and all he can see is her hair.

 

“Of course.” Ned nods. He is used to Arya’s sleepovers. Sometimes the three of them smoke some joints together, having good laugh as they get high. Or share some tequila, although Gendry is not particularly fond of drinking that one. It doesn’t affect him much different than other stuff, but Arya gets all clingy and it’s not fun seeing her hug Ned or reach for his hand the way she usually does with him.  “What you doing?”

 

“Essay about civil rights for tomorrow, nearly finished.”

 

Ned yawns and gets into his own bed easily. “Well, I’m beaten dude, good night. Luck with that paper.”

 

“Mmhh.”

 

It takes him nearly an hour to finish writing but the essay gets done. He strips out of his clothes and just gets in bed with his boxers on. Is how he usually sleeps and he’s never changed it because Arya is there.

 

He slips into bed and the digital clock reads 12:06 as he lies back staring at the ceiling. He barely senses Arya turn, be he most definitely feels her smooth leg running across his, and her hands as the wander across his chest as she reaches his left bicep. She feels warm but he feels as he’s burning inside.

 

 There’s a lump in his throat when he whispers her name. But she seems to be asleep as she slides her body all up next to him, her head so near his he can turn and only an inch will separate their lips. He exhales and tries not to think about her breasts pressed up against him, of her legs tangling with his or the way her body unconsciously curls up to him. A part of him wants to wake her, so she’ll stop doing things she’s not aware of doing and that will make them feel awkward in the morning. Then there’s another part of him, the part that has longed for her for so long he can’t remember, that doesn’t want to move her, doesn’t want to lose such a precious feeling.

 

A voice in his head reminds him that his first hard-on was not to his first porn. It was to Arya, jokingly imitating the ridiculous sex noises. So young and cute and so close to him. She was clueless, as she always had been. So long had he hopelessly tried to talk to her, to open up only to have the words stuck in his mouth, damn his shyness.

 

He notices she’s awake when he feels her lips in his shoulder.

 

“Arya.” he mutters and her kiss leaves a burning mark on his shoulder.

 

“Gendry.” she mutter and soon her kisses are on his collarbone, and his neck. Her hands seem to be everywhere, and he wants to touch her everywhere too. He turns and his hands are suddenly underneath her clothes. He kisses her neck, burying himself in the smell of her skin and the warmth of her flesh, getting a bit drunk of her touches and small gasps as his hands travel up her torso. When he finally touches her breasts, cupping them like he has wanted to do since she got breasts, she gasps “Oh, Gendry.”

 

Suddenly he remembers this is his best friend, the dream girl and crossing this line may be disastrous. Not to mention his room mate is at the other side of the room. “Arya, wait, please.”

 

“Don’t tell me now you don’t want it, please I’m tired of trying to read your intentions and getting nothing.”  Her words are a bit slurred, and he realises she’s incredibly sleepy. Her eyes are closing against her will. He wants to end what they started, more than anything. But he wants it to be as official as it can be. He’s tired of the longing touches, the flirty smiles, the too affectionate hugs, the occasional hand holding, all the things they do and they pretend they don’t do. He wants to be with her more than anything, so deep he wants to forget where he ends and she begins, but he wants to do it without a roommate in there, without her looking so exhausted, with lights on and easy laughs.

 

“Arya, I…” he kisses her then, barely touching her lips at first, until she presses herself all up against him. It is so full of desperation that at first they don’t even move their lips, just stick them together wishing they would merge together. Then, slowly they begin to move, licking and feeling. He doesn’t know when their tongues meet, but they dance together to a pace that seems so easy, so natural. They separated after the need for air becomes a need.

 

“You better fuckign finish that sentence.” She threatened. He can see a smile in her eyes.

 

“I think we should go to sleep.” He kisses her forehead. “and then in the morning Ned will go and we’ll have the room for ourselves and we can finish this.” She smiles then, and because he’s an insecure idiot he adds. “Unless you change your mind.”

 

“No, stupid.” She answers, kissing him lightly in the lips. She curls up then, not facing the wall this time. He holds her then, burying his nose in her hair and falling asleep easily.

 

*/*

 

He’s condemned with the worst dreams. Dreams filled with Arya, the two of them finishing what they started. He wakes up sweating and hard.

 

It’s the most uncomfortable possible position. His arm is around her, hand on her stomach. He tries to move, tries to avoid touching her but fails miserably. His cock effectively touches her ass, and then he has to suppress a moan. He manages to keep it quiet.

 

She doesn’t.

 

It’s an amazing sound, and he needs to suppress the instinct to  thrust his hips forward. She puts her hand on top of his, intertwining their fingers. And then her ass is rubbing against his hard-on.

 

He should stop. They should stop. Really Really.

 

Oh fuck it.

 

“Keep it quite babe.” He whispers on her ear and she nos. He wants to see her face, so he uses his free hand to twist her head. Their kiss is filled with want, with something they have buried for so long he can’t put it into words, only in kisses. His other hand lets go of hers, travelling south and touching her through her panties. She’s wet. And she’s making noise. “Hush babe, hush” he whispers against her lips, even though it’s getting hard for him too, as he slowly buries his own hands beneath her panties.

 

The tips of his fingers become moist with her wetness, and when he begins to rub her clit, he has to kiss her to drown her ragged breaths. She takes his hand then, and guides him to her entrance. One finger is inside of her, when she lets a gasp. Then two, when she needs to bite the pillow. She’s tight and wet and perfect, and he can thrives with the anticipation of how will it be when he’s finally inside of her.

 

She lies on her chest then,and he follows, using one arm to keep himself from crushing her. His finger are still buried inside of her. He pulls them in and out, resting his head against her neck and listening her muffled moans against the pillows. She’s rocking her hips, and it builds up the knot in his lower stomach, as his cock feels her ass against it.

 

“Please. I need…” He kisses her then. And then his finger are out and he grabs her hips. He’s practically shaking an another wave of insecurity hits him. Scared he won’t be able to give her what she wants, that he won’t be able to make her come or she won’t like it, scared that it will make her change his mind in the morning.  “I need you.”

 

He doesn’t enter her right away. He runs his hands across her back, up her chest, massages her breast and feels, feels every inch of his skin he has always wanted to touch, to kiss, to mark. He kisses her then, deep and soft. And then he’s finally inside her. and she buries her head in the pillow again, although he can still hear his name being called. She’s hot and tight and it feels so so right. He buries himself in her, then out, then in again and she moves her hips along, creating a pace between them. He keeps running his hands along her body, trying to memorize her.

 

Suddenly she’s shivering, and so is he. They both let their bodies fall, pressing Arya against the mattress and earning a mix between a grunt and a moan. He’s deep in her, reaching all the parts of her he has always wanted to reach. She starts clenching around him, and he knows she should keep burying her noises in the pillow, but he wants to kiss her so so badly.

He pulls out and puts some space between them and turns her.  He wishes he could see her better, but he takes all he can get. He can see the glint in her beautiful eyes, all flushed cheeks and perfect smile. He smiles too, and slides inside of her. He buries his face in her neck, and he feels her fingers on his back, her lips on his shoulder.

 

His hand travels down, to her clit, rubbing it until she’s clenching again, arching her back and biting the skin of his shoulder. She comes with a gasp and his name on her lips, and he kisses hers as he comes and spills himself inside her.

 

They’re both panting and sweaty, and he feels like a kid at Christmas. Like he got all he wanted and everything is good.

 

“That was amazing” She whispers against his lips. And he feels like maybe not a lot of people count on him, not a lot of people depend of him, not a lot of people expect anything of him and not a lot of people need him, but she does. She needs him and wants him and she could ask anything of him and he would give it.

 

He holds her then, and everything just feels right. No, it feels…

 

“Perfect. It felt perfect.” he says. she smiles then.

 

*/*

 

Next morning, he walks her to her dorm room. Holding hands and everything. Willow let’s them in and then goes to class. Leaving them alone in the dorm room to do as they like. Which is basically do each other.

 

Arya smiles all day, even when her feet hurt and he’s pretty sure she’s practically a zombie due to sleep deprivation.

 

And he smiles all day, because he got the girl. And after a whole day in her arms, he finally finally got over the shyness and insecurity and asked  her out.

 

“Yes, you stupid.” she laughs. “As long as you let me sleep tonight.”

 

He kisses her then, because he doesn’t want to get smacked when he tell her he’s not planning on letting her sleep any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think.


End file.
